


The Trip To The Lilac Cavern

by ThatOneBonsai



Category: Fraggle Rock
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneBonsai/pseuds/ThatOneBonsai
Summary: Boober and Wembley Fraggle go on a short journey to The Lilac Caverns together, when suddenly Boober’s fears of danger and putting Wembley in danger comes to reality.





	The Trip To The Lilac Cavern

It was like any other day in Fraggle Rock, the orange tinted caverns were filled with young fraggles laughing and playing, and enjoying their time. 

Boober and Wembley were having a nice relaxing evening in Boober’s den, quietly doing laundry together. Wembley had agreed to help him out today, since everyone else was busy. 

“Thanks for helping me out, Wembley. Nobody really enjoys laundry like I do so I know it must’ve been quite boring.” He said as they were wrapping things up. 

Wembley, being the understanding fraggle he is, smiled and shook his head. “It was nice!” He admitted. “Say, why don’t we go down to The Lilac Cavern? We don’t have much left to do tonight, and it’ll be nice to walk down together.” He suggested, chipper as always. 

Boober contemplated to himself, before he obliged. “I suppose so, we just have to be very careful.” He said nervously, but Wembley just smiled. 

They began their journey through Fraggle Rock, with Wembley bouncing around excitedly. Boober followed close behind, nervously looking around for any signs of danger that might hit them at any moment. 

Wembley noticed Boober darting his head around, so he slowed down, and walked beside him, resting his tail on his back comfortingly. 

“There’s no need to be afraid! It’s just some old caves.”

“Yeah, big caves with stalactites that could fall and crush us.” Boober replied, almost instantly. Wembley just brushed his tail down his back. “Just relax.” He spoke with a gentle voice. 

Boober felt himself become softer around Wembley. No other fraggle could really calm him down like this. Wembley had a gift of always making fraggles around him feel at least a bit lighter, and that was wonderful to have around him. 

He smiled a bit, nodded, and allowed his tails to intertwine with Wembley’s, lovingly. 

—

Before they could keep going, Boober suggested they stop and rest their feet somewhere before they went on. They’d been walking for almost two hours. Wembley agreed, so they decided to settle in a smaller cave. 

Before he could step any further in, Wembley had managed to get his tail stuck between two generously sized rocks. 

“Hey uhh, Boober?” Wembley squeaked nervously. 

“What? What’s the matter?”

“I’m stuck.” He admitted, attempting to lodge himself out by pulling on his tail. 

“Don’t pull your tail like that, it could cause a-“

Almost on cue, rocks began to flood through the entrance of the small den, blocking Wembley’s way out, and leaving Boober on the other side. There was a shriek of pain coming from inside, and Boober felt his heart drop to his stomach.

“WEMBLEY! Wembley are you alright?” 

Wembley tried to speak, but a tower of rocks piled onto his body, luckily excluding his head. He felt his body grow numb from the pain, and he just stifled out his quiet sobs. 

Boober began to panic. “I’ll be back soon Wembley, I’m getting help.”

Boober ran to Fraggle Rock, calling out for Gobo, when he finally saw the orange fraggle emerge from his den.

“What happened? Are you ok?” Gobo asked him. “Wembley got stuck in a rock slide! You have to help me get him out, he could die!” He wailed, shaking harshly from the crippling fear that his Wembley was suffocating, or he had been crushed. Gobo’s expression turned to an instant look of fear. “Let’s go.”

Boober lead Gobo to the location of the incident, and he called to Wembley inside. “We’re gonna get you out of there Wembley! Just hold on.”

He began to pull rocks from the opening, Gobo doing the same. 

After almost fifteen minutes of this, Boober found an opening, and squeezed through. It was pretty dark, but he could see Wembley’s tail in the light. 

“Wembley!” He called, and ran to sit at his side. He began to attempt to lift the pile of large rocks off of him, until he finally had been able to pick him up.

Wembley’s body shivered in pain, as Boober carried him carefully out of the small opening, and Gobo quickly ran over. 

“Is he ok?” He asked. 

“I don’t know, we have to get him back home.” He replied, forgetting about his excruciating anxiety for just a moment. Gobo kept a close eye on his yellow friend from behind Boober’s shoulder to see if he would wake up on their short journey back. When they arrived back to Boober’s den, Boober set Wembley down on his own bed. 

He handed Gobo a clean, turquoise rag. “Can you go wet this?” He asked, and got a nod in return from the orange fraggle. After Gobo ran off to the water supply, Boober turned around and grabbed Wembley’s hand. “I’m so sorry this happened.” He said quietly, with no response. 

“We should’ve just stayed here all day, I don’t want to lose you Wembley.” 

He spoke quietly, self-hatred lacing his voice. 

“You’re all I have.”

—

Sometime later, Gobo ran back in with the wet rag, and gave it to a silent Boober. He placed it gently on Wembley’s forehead, and sighed softly. 

Boober just hoped Wembley would wake up with his usual loving smile. He wanted to see it more than anything. 

—

After a long period of silence, Gobo yawned and patted Boober’s shoulder.  
“I’m gonna head to bed. Let me know if anything happens, eh?” 

Boober just nodded, and waved him a quiet goodbye. 

—

After what felt like hours, Boober felt Wembley’s body begin to shiver, and he perked up. 

A small cough escaped the yellow fraggle, and his eyes fluttered open. 

“Wembley! Oh Wembley, I’m so glad you’re ok, I was worried sick! I thought the worst had happened!” He exclaimed with happiness. Wembley smiled weakly at Boober. “Thank you for coming back for me.”

Boober smiled. “I wouldn’t have left you in there.”

“It was so scary, it was hard to breathe in there.”

Boober rested his hand on his cheek. “I’m sure it was nothing you couldn’t handle.”

“I love you, Boober.” He spoke quietly, as if those rocks squeezed every drop of energy out of him. 

Boober placed a small kiss on Wembley’s nose. “I love you too.”

He said quietly. “I’m gonna go get you some wat-“

“Please don’t go.”

Boober turned around and smiled softly at him. “Alright, fine.” He responded discreetly.

“Come lay with me, please?” He asked sotto voce.

Boober nodded, and climbed into his bed next to him, allowing Wembley to hold onto him. 

Wembley pressed his head against his chest, and fell asleep almost instantaneously. 

Boober set his hand in Wembley’s hair, and played with it, indulging in the situation. He was so happy in this moment, and closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep with Wembley in his arms.


End file.
